


Evaluation

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [69]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

Napoleon Solo was a man of action. Sitting in an office for hours on end was not his idea of fun. Ordinarily, he tried to pass his paperwork off on his partner, but this time it wasn't an option. As CEA it was his job to complete the Section 2 evaluations.

He'd finally reached the last one, which was also the most difficult; that of I. N. Kuryakin. He had to be careful what he wrote in case he was seen to be biased in his opinions. After a lot of careful thought, he settled for two words.

Exceeds expectations.


End file.
